Generally the vulcanizates of EPDM/SBR/SB resin blends have a modulus of 10,000 to 17,000 pounds per square inch. This is a decided disadvantage as these vulcanizates are finding commercial use as stiff flexible components in automotive body parts and as paints for flexible parts.